Let The Pain Remain
by Leananelle
Summary: As the saying goes...if you love someone you have to let it free, and if she returns--shes yours forever..but could yamato do that when the girl he's trying to set free is the main reason of his existence?


Let The Pain Remain  
  
By: Leananelle  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: This is my first try of writing songfic. Hope you liked it. This story is about Yamato, being a busy singer, has a girlfriend named Sora who is very understanding. But the day comes when Sora can't take it anymore so she dcided to end their relationship. And that's the worst day of Yamato's life. (I hope the summary is correct. ^^; You can change the summary if you want.)  
  
  
  
" Love comes, Love goes; But a sudden feeling never let's me be Somehow I know quite a part of me  
  
Isn't change since you've been gone  
  
Like a sturdy tree that's seen a thousand  
  
Season; I've to shed my leaves in winter  
  
To grow them back in spring, to welcome  
  
Life again; To welcome you... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A round of applause vibrate thru the air as Yamato Ishida - Asia's Nightingale - sung on his first ever solo concert at one of the biggest auditorium in Japan.  
  
Closing his eyes, feeling the music, remembering that day when he become what he was now, but life - as they all say is not fair - because all his success and all his fame has a payment, a replacement which almost torn him apart.  
  
Sora Takenouchi, the other half of his soul, the girl who holds his heart and the love of his life was gone. Walk away from his sight and his life... forever.  
  
He still clearly remembers that day... that horrible day when the world seems to fall at his shoulder...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was December 24, Christmas Eve. Winter is at its peak and the snow is falling hard. He was a promising star then, starting his singing career after he took that audition which gave him the break he need to become a singer.  
  
One of the most well known record companies contacted him to do an audition with them after they heard his voice on the duet he made with a famous singer. Right there and then he signed a contract that says he's now an official singer on that said company.  
  
He hurriedly went to the park where he supposed to meet Sora. Looking at his watch, 6:00 pm, he's late... again. He was supposed to be at the park at exactly 5:00 pm but he has an unexpected practice that he couldn't get out with. He just hopes that she was still there.  
  
It seems to him that every time they are supposed to meet there's always something coming up. It's either a surprise practice or someone is waiting for him to have a talk with. And always Sora understands him. He was really lucky to have a girlfriend like her. She's so understanding and so very supportive in everything he does that sometimes he feels guilty because they haven't spend much time together. But he promised to himself that after he finishes his first album, he'd make sure that he has time to spend with her.  
  
The wind blew hard. Making him shiver as he finally reaches the park. What greeted him is a very quite and no-one-is-around place.  
  
" Sora! " he called then looked around but his voice only carried by the wind. He tightly closes his coat so that he cannot feel the cold inside his body.  
  
" Sora! I'm here. Where are you? " he said a little louder than before but again silence answered him.  
  
He then decided to look around. Looking for a sign that might tell him that she came yet because he was again late she decided to just go home.  
  
But the snow prevents him from knowing that as it poured heavily, covering the entire park with white fragment crystals.  
  
He should wait a little more time. Maybe she, too, has something important to do. Besides it's Christmas Eve, maybe she's preparing a meal with her Mom that she forget that they are suppose to meet. As he went to their favorite place at the park, where they shared so much memories - he notice a folded paper which carefully pinned to the cherry blossom tree trunk that was now covered with snow.  
  
" Yamato " it says at the outer part of the folded paper.  
  
' For me? Is this letter is for me? Did Sora left this letter for me knowing full well that I'll be here? ' he asked silently to himself as he unpinned the letter then starts to unfold and read it.  
  
" Yamato,  
  
If your reading this letter at this moment I think I'm miles away from you.  
  
Before you asked why, I wanted you to know that I have and always will be your friend even if the world fell apart. I will always support you and understand you but - I think its better that we should remain friends- " Yamato almost fell to the snow covered ground as he hold on to the tree trunk, leaning his back on it then he continue reading.  
  
" No, Don't second guess this... I LOVE YOU... deeply! But I cannot continue on loving someone who hasn't had the time to return that LOVE. It seems to me that our relationship is getting nowhere. I understand that you're busy and what you're doing is important, this is what you've dreamed for so long! But have you ever considered that I want to feel important too? This is why I'm letting you GO... setting you free. I want you to concentrate on your singing career. I don't want to be a burden to you. Set your priorities first, then... maybe, if life would give us another chance...  
  
  
  
  
  
SORA  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S.  
  
Please don't try to look for me, because I won't let you find me. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato fell on his knees as he tightly holds the letter he was reading.  
  
" No, no. This is not happening. I'm just dreaming. This can't be real! " he said hoarsely feeling his heart as if someone is squeezing it from the inside. He could not breath. He can feel his body shuddering as a very different cold fill his entire body.  
  
" No, no, no " he said as tears freely fall both his cheeks. " You can't do this to me! No, you can't! " he said as he continuously punching the snow covered ground repeatedly. When he finally loses strength, he clenches his hands, look into the sky and loudly yelled her name.  
  
" SORAAAAA!!"...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So goes my life  
  
Still believe in dreams of having  
  
You around; To bad mem'ries  
  
Feed the mind and not the heart  
  
Where I want you to be,  
  
So I asked myself what  
  
You have left behind for me,  
  
To go on each day to live as if  
  
I have you once again, what else is there  
  
That's real, but all the pain that I feel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He continue on singing as he slowly opens his eyes. Look into the amazed crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
" So let the pain remain  
  
Forever in my heart; For ev'ry throb  
  
It bring is one more moment  
  
Spent with you; I let the pain bring on  
  
The rain... If that's the only way  
  
If there's no other way to be with you again. "  
  
  
  
Yamato welcome that feeling he knew so well. Even though it hurts like hell, even if it cuts like a knife thru his heart he just accept it freely... letting it filled him. Because only this way... he knew that he can be with her again. The pain he still keeping deep inside him. Reminding him of his mistake... the biggest mistake he had done in his entire life. As he ended the song with a horse tone, the people from the auditorium stand one-by-one while clapping their hands continuously. He smiled happily then looked into the crowd. But a certain figure caught his attention, which was hurriedly going out to the nearby exit...  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The song Let the Pain Remain I use is sung by SIDE A, a well- known band here at the Philippines. For any comments or suggestion please do email my friend rico_yan_sakura_killua at this ad sorachan_paoanimation@yahoo.com I would like to do the continuation if you want. 


End file.
